kushina's rebirth
by shouldibedoingthis
Summary: kushina melds with nine tails to save Naruto it's my first fanfic so criticism is appreciated sorta lemon NOW: complete lemon NO INCEST kushina lemon NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

So yeah this my first fanfic don't kill me for poor writing this only came to me to day rated m for adult themes

Today was the day Naruto had just been born and Kushina was feeling very happy that her son was born however soon that changed Kushina watched as her new-born son was pushed into the air and planted with bombs by a cruel masked man, however minato had it covered he always had it covered however after a explosion or two he was separated from her the masked man approached her and grabbed by her long red hair

"You jinchuriki of the nine tailed beast will serve my plan" said the masked man with an aggressive tone

"What do you want?"

"Hmph what do I want…..I want complete control over the nine tails so I can unleash its mighty power to the world"

"That insane"

"No" echoed a voice throw Kushina's mind suddenly she opened her eyes there before her was a nine tailed demon locked within a cage looking at her with hate.

"N..Nine tails"

"I will not allow this man take my power for granted only I will wield it I swear by it" as the demon continued to slam himself into the cage then he….it….whatever it was and looked at her

"This man he plans to take my power Kushina"

"Yeah uh what do you want me to do about still weak from giving birth ya know?"

"I know a jutsu that can benefit us both" with a cunning smile

"So what is it" spectacle that it was a trap

"If he takes my power you will die"

"Since when did you care about my wellbeing?"

"Shut up Kushina" the nine tails yelled

"but I don't want to be used as a weapon I can use this jutsu however I will die in the process my chakra will be merged with yours and you become stronger and more powerful, I will still live in a sense as I will become you however you will die in a sense as well as you will be reincarnated into a new body and slightly new personality you become in a sense a version of me with the same appearance though adjusted you will still be in love with minato you still love your child you will still hot headed and stupid however you now will be more hateful more angry and more powerful like me in a way I will become you and vice versa"

"I don't know this seems like a trap"

" if I get taken away you'll die he will use me to destroy your village and what about you son he will die your home is in the village is it not and if minato sealed me again who will he seal me into?" smiling like a pig

"No wait he'll never…." She said quietly

"That's write he will place me into your son causing him to feared by the village and hated"

"Okay I will become one with you what do I do" she said sadly looking at the floor

"First bite your finger and place your blood on your seal next place the blood on the seal paper and rip it of"

Doing so Kushina did so slowly feeling more and more weaker at first she thought it was a trap but then the nine tail fur was becoming grey and eyes pale.

"Hm guess it wasn't a trap after all his fur is becoming grey that shows he's losing it's chakra"

Then she placed her hands on her stomach and turned the seal, slowly the metal plating reminiscent of her seal became undone.

Suddenly the gates busted open

"So then this is it no glorious battle or finally finding my match just a little bad luck huh god dammit I hate you world I hate everything" as he soon as he said that he began to disappear into red smoke like chakra.

"Yeah pretty much ya know" then suddenly the smoke begins to cocoon her body in a tornado

"Mmm what is this power I feel heavenly th..th…th…thank you Kurama I fell splendid" as she said those words her body began to crackle up and turn to dust meanwhile in reality her body was enveloped in a chakra shroud "what is this power the nine tails must be refusing my hypnosis wait wear is the nine tails there is no mind to control what has happened"

Suddenly Kushina body began to transform, her breast began to expand her eyes became red and her thighs began to become bigger her butt became more sexier, her clothes burned away revealing her nude form whisker like marks appeared on her face and her clothes wear replaced with a black and red version of what she was originally wearing, her fingernails became pointed her seal glowed bright red and moved to her right arm her teeth became more canine meanwhile in her mind she was constantly being put through sexual pleasure while her strength increased her mind instantly new how to perform the rasengan and all of kurama's jutsu the tailed beast ball and more, in reality arms made out of her aura wear foundling with her body as if seducing her with its power she could her whispers of nine tails, minato and mito telling her to give in to the nine tails influence for Naruto and the village, the all of a sudden she began to reach sexual climax she began to huff and puff talking about nine tails power seductively feeling her own thighs and vagina penetrating it with her finger her pleasure grew to massive levels until she yelled into absolute ecstasy suddenly the chakra shroud dispersed into smoke shrouding her in smoke so she was not visible she discovered she was chained up in a bizarre location between rocks in front of her was the masked who minato was fighting suddenly his attention turned towards her but quickly he was stabbed in the back POOF

"A substitution jutsu huh I should have known" Behind him the trees was the real minato still however distracted by Kushina

"What's happened?"

But then suddenly behind him came the masked man who quickly stabbed him in the back

Quickly he fell to the ground half dead landing on top him the masked man placed kunai up to his throat and sliced

"Even though you might be hokage that does not escape the fact that bleeding will kill you cutting you through will always kill a man even a hokage"

Throw the smoke however the woman still hooked up in chains, looked up with a seductive smile her red eyes shining with murderous intent liking her lips with her Tung, her hands twitched a bit before slamming down and smashing the chains, her new body was stunning with all it curves she straddled forward with grace and seductive intent she moved her thighs with style and evil intent.

"Tut tut mister masked man you just killed my husband you know what that means…death" in a seductive tone with kunai in hand

"What has happened to the nine tailed fox I cannot sense his chakra"

"Hmph he's dead he used a forbidden jutsu to merge his and Kushina chakra together killing them both but merging their psych together the end result was me I still love my husband, child and the village but I hate you I hate everything else I am after all the reincarnated form of the Kurama"

Quickly she leapt forward with a rasengan in hand towards him he jumped out of the way but he didn't expect the next attack suddenly he say orbs of red and blue chakra floating in the air before it being propelled to him instantly killing him and creating a massive crater even guy and kakashi in the konoha's town centre could feel it's power vibrating the ground she then walked to minato's corpse set by the river bed afterwards she teleported back to her home there she found Naruto in his crib crying picking him up she kissed him on the head she then teleported into words and then walked inside there she walked to her childhood home sat Naruto down in a crib taking of her cloths she straddled down the hall way in her nude form consuming herself in red chakra she turned into a giant nine tailed fox made out of chakra with a smile on her face. "now we play" as she destroyed the gates


	2. Chapter 2 Naruto and Tsubaki

Second chapter YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY hope you enjoy it

It had been 13 years since the nine tails attack the creature came destroyed most of it and the suddenly disappeared nobody knew that it was Kushina however everybody believed that Naruto was a bad omen born on the day of the nine tails attack and has three reported incidents wear has accidently killed people with a mere punch this was because of his red chakra gifted to him by his mother it was placed within him initially with no mind it developed into nine tailed female fox named Tsubaki it hated everything expect from Naruto she saw him as her only friend or even more he offend visited her in his sleep after he discovered her when he was ten along time ago.

-10 years ago-

"Get out of here ya freak" said one thug

"Yeah you no good bad omen" said a second

"We got you now you piece of shit" finally said the third

"three guys, one with a piece of wood, second with a baseball bat okay don't kill them" said Naruto in his mind he leapt into action first he jumped over the one with no weapon as the one with baseball bat swung he hit his mate in the face causing him to fall to the ground bleeding "oh shit my nose what the fuck are you thinking" as he bleed all over the floor, Naruto grabbed the bat and wracked him on the head with it, so hard that it broke in half the other guy dropped the piece of wood and started to run Naruto picked up the wood and slammed it over his head knocking him out he then ran of back to his apartment in konoha, see his mom's house is deep within the wood's so on weekdays other than of Friday he lives in his apartment rented by his mom it was okay only to room his bedroom that had his bed, TV, clock and wardrobe and the living room/kitchen not that he needed a kitchen just microwave for pot ramen and fridge for milk and he was set there was a second TV and sofa it was bit torn up from some nights wear he woke up from some weird vivid dreams about his mom and dad and a giant fox.

After getting back from that fight he slumped himself into bed after putting on his boxers jumped into bad 15 minutes later he fell asleep, inside his dream he could her woman with seductive voice echo from the distance waking up (within his dream) "come Naruto embrace your true self" he found himself within a dream world there before him was a bridge and at the end a cage walking to the end a human sized fox with four tails appeared out of the darkness "uh what's going on who are you?" said Naruto to the fox she appeared with red fur she was about the size of his mum and while kurama's red fur was more orange hers ways more red as in Kushina's hair, "you boy are my prison I was locked away by your mother as a mere extent of her power hoping to raise you in her footsteps as the new host of the power that once was my father's chakra" said the twenty something looking fox said her appearance looking more humanoid than any fox he had seen "first you didn't answer my original question, second my mother would never use me as a weapon and third who your father" said Naruto suspicious of her "first im Tsubaki daughter of the nine tails fox when you wear born a masked man kidnapped you and killed your father to save you she melded with my father and became one entity however my father influence was strong and she believed that konoha should be destroyed turning into the nine tails she attacked the village she than gave you some of her chakra it then developed and became me" she said "so why are you hear anyway why did my mum seal you into me" Naruto said puzzled a bit "I was put hear to protect to transform you into the ninja you are destined to be in short im your guardian angel im also your devil on your shoulder you will always be shunned by your pier because of me because they are scared weaklings of your power I will give you my power but not now when I am ready" she said "first why not now and second why are you in that cage" Naruto said "to answer your first question it's because I am not at full power in need my other five tails and second im in this cage because your mother want to supress you power for the moment" she said then passed "however" she said seductively "you could rip that piece of paper and on the cage releasing my power" she said as she looked at the end of the cage there was a locking mechanism and a piece of paper over it, Naruto didn't seem to believe her which Tsubaki sensed

"well then if you do not believe me I guess I have to appear more appealing" she said seductively suddenly steam appeared from beneath her, her fur began to fall off in large chunks she grew large breasts and her legs began to shift into thighs of a sexy woman she had a tattoo of her name in Japanese printed onto her right thighs "mm this feels good" "what the" as Naruto fell over with blood pouring out his nose, even though Naruto was on the ground she continued to transform her muzzle formed into a face similar of Tsunade she had long flowing hair that was red like her fur as Naruto got up the steam diapered and he fell over again "mmmmm looks like im going to have to put something on aren't eye Naruto" she teasingly as the smoke cleared she summoned it back thick this time and she made it flow around her thighs and breast creating a red sports bra it had a black line down it and nine tails in Japanese printed on the left breast she also created a pair of black cargo pants and she put a black headband on her four tails wear still visible.

Getting up Naruto looked at her in shock "she's sexier than my sexy jutsu" he thought "now then Naruto would you please open the seal?" she asked in cute tone "we'll I guess I better open it now if she went to all the trouble of transforming that probably uses a lot of chakra" he then ripped the piece of paper "what the how do get past this then" he said confused "you turn the seal on your stomach" doing so the door busted open red chakra was fired every wear Naruto was thrown across the room as the nine tail fox was constructed by the chakra out from the fire Tsubaki appeared "kill him" the demon proclaimed "and take his body" he said growling "no…" the young woman said "what!" the enraged demon replied "im his guardian angel now, I have to the seal requires me to protect him or I will be consumed by the seal I only wanted to be free to talk with someone else im so lonely just like him he has been lonely for so long now I can help him and he can help me beside I could probably manipulate him to do what I want" she said almost lovingly "you are weak unless you hate" said nine tails "I still hate father I hate everything expect him" she said "good continue to hate I will give you one pass ok" he said with an slight twinge of annoyance "argh" he suddenly spouted as he yelled into air "dad what's the matter" she said concerned "I've been summoned by you wear not allowed in close proximity otherwise I my chakra will consumed by you" "but dad I don't want you to go away" "don't worry I will always be with you within your tails lie my true power" as he disappeared Tsubaki hugged him around his face "I love you dad" then his chakra turned into a small ball on the ground it was black with pulse pulsating around it "so this must be my father's, chakra condensed into pure power so guess I have to consume it" picking the orb up she placed it in her mouth swallowing she instantly le tout a orgasmic moan "ah god yes I love it fuck yes" as was suspended in the air with purple and red chakra flowing into her "the power it feels good so so good oh yes" suddenly the chakra flow stopped and she collapsed onto the floor.

Waking up (still in the dream world) Naruto investigated the collapsed Tsubaki crouching down he discovered that her hair has become a little longer had grown slightly taller and had most notably grown a fifth tail "mm uh what ya doin ya perv" Tsubaki said as she woke up "hay im not a perv I was just" said Naruto "curious" as Tsubaki cut him off with a seductive smile "little knucklehead" "hay" Naruto yelled Tsubaki replied with a chuckle "hey uh Naruto" "yeah" "thanks for setting me free now I can walk through out your dream world I can now see your memories that I have not scene before or talk to you through your mind thank you Naruto" Tsubaki said while blushing a bit while looking at the ground "no problem" Naruto responding "just one little thing" Naruto continued "how the fuck do you see my memories!" Naruto yelled comically "I just see them sometimes that how I knew I could just you because I knew you wear lonely like me" "hey uh Tsubaki" "yeah" "you do know that you have tails now" "I do!?" she exclaimed "it must that my father gave me his chakra" "wait I thought he was dead" "he is but his essence still exist in his chakra and my tails" Suddenly a large sound boomed across the room "what was that" said Naruto "waking up" "what will I ever see you again" exclaimed Naruto "of course" said Tsubaki "oh and Naruto" she continued "good luck" as she kissed him on the head, suddenly he found himself on floor of his bed he got locked around and looked at his seal on his stomach which was pulsating red "Tsubaki" Naruto whispered.

-Back to the present -

Author's note: hey guys I hope you enjoyed the next couple of chapter will have hinata and Tsubaki as well as a return to focus of Kushina also please review constructive critism is wanted


	3. Chapter 3 Naruto and Hinata

Note: it's already snowed a lot

It was Friday and it was time for Naruto to walk to his mum's house first got his things had some ramen with iruka sensei and then he make his way to his mum's home after walking ten minutes Naruto dropped his guard continuing into the forest, he didn't realise he was being followed not by an opponent but by a secret lover behind him was Hinata hyuuga, she has admired him quite some time after continuing to follow him for another 5 minutes he realised she was there "okay why are you following me whoever you are!" Naruto yelled causing hinata to gasp and trip on a tree branch causing her to fall to ground as she tightened her eyes for impact she found herself in someone arms she looked up and she realised she was Naruto's instantly she fainted "hinata?" Naruto questioned looking at her he suddenly he panicked "HINATA!" Naruto yelled as he landed on the floor "naru-chan" she murmured "yes hinata" he replied "I just want to say I was only following you because…because" she said looing shy "yes" Naruto replied "Mm I just want say" starting to blush after taking a deep breath "I LOVE YOU NARUTO!" she yelled "what!" Naruto yelled, hinata became upset and ran off but soon Naruto caught up with her "hinata its okay!" he yelled, suddenly she stopped "okay?" she murmured "Hinata its okay" "really" "yes it's okay I didn't know, I was a fool not to notice and I know that I upset you but I was just shocked that was all" suddenly Naruto felt two arms grip him around him, hinata's face was lovingly snuggling up to him she was crying which made Naruto upset at first, but then he saw her smile and felt a grate warmth overcome his body with joy however it was only 2 or 3 minutes later till Naruto noticed it began to snow…hard, so hard that it was dangerous to go back as that would take 15 minutes while up to Naruto house would be 5 "what should we do naru-chan" she said a bit helplessly "let's get to my mum place she has a spare bedroom anyway and you can stay there for the week, we can explain what has happened to your father when we return" he replied "okay" hinata said worryingly.

-Meanwhile at Kushina's house-

The house was silent Kushina had just finished watching the news and had turned off the TV to look out the window for Naruto "the snow getting thick I better get a hot water bottle ready" "wait I can sense a second chakra force with him it seems like girl" she said almost an bit alarmed but then dropped her guard "hmm looks like are little Naruto has become a man ay Minato" she said out load as she turned from the window to the picture of minato and Kushina on the shelf continuing, she began to ready the water when a group of two ninja approached her "who are you why are you in my house" she questioned "we are the akatsuki" said the first one said "sure you are but im expecting my son to get home from school so you can get lost" she said sarcastically RESENGAN suddenly the one from the village hidden in the mist was fired across the hallway, running down the hallway Kushina took out a kunai as the he got back up she fired it with so much force that when he blocked it he was pushed into the air "oh boohoo looks like this is not your day" she said seductively before stabbing him twenty two times in the stomach followed by stabbing him in the eye "ahhhhhhhhhrg!" he yelled as he hit the floor the other one then turned around activating his sharingan "impressive however I am a member of the uchiha clan and I will not be defeated" leaping into the air he fired four kunai avoiding them she grabbed one of them in mid-air and leapt into the air, he pulled out another one causing them to clash the kunai suddenly he felt a stabbing pain in his stomach "surprise" she replied seductively discovering she had a red aura around her and she had formed rasengan in second hand firing him into the sealing he fell down onto the floor "oof" taking out a kunai she stabbed him in the back of the neck, "bluh" as he spat blood on the floor, as the woman towered over him the woman liking her lips created a small rasengan but soon it got bigger, slamming it onto his head it exploded causing blood to gush all over the floor picking the corps up and chucking them into the snow, she then continued to wash the floor and fetch Naruto and his friend a hot water bottle.

-Meanwhile in the forest-

"naru-chan?" hinata whispered "yeah" said Naruto with his hands behind his head and curious look on his face "I've already told you that I love you…." Pausing for a moment "I mean I know you probably don't love me back I mean weave only talked for what a couple of minutes but " she stopped for a moment "do you like me as a friend at the moment" while blushing "thing is at first I didn't get people like you all shy and everything…." pausing for a moment causing hinata to become concerned, he then put a big grin on "turns out I really like people like you your very shy no doubt about it but still your always the most interesting" Naruto said with a big grin causing hinata to put a pleasant smile on as well "so uh Naruto what's your mum like" she said almost hesitating, "oh my mum" putting a finger to his chin while looking up into the sky "she's kind, nice and very upbeat but she also very hot headed she can bit scary if you get to mad but still…oh and she has this habit of saying ya know" hinata couldn't help but giggle a bit "what's so funny" said Naruto a little annoyed "it's just that she sounds allot like you" hinata said still giggling, Naruto chuckled in response "yeah I guess so but I guess it pretty easy to leave an impression on a kid when he has no dad" keeping his smile on until that last part "oh Naruto I didn't mean to" hinata said concerned "shhhh its okay" putting his finger to her mouth causing her to faint "he touched me oh my god he touched me" she said as she fainted picking her up he continued to walk for two minutes after that she woke up in his arms, "im sorry Naruto" said hinata waking up from the faint "are you ok to walk" "yes Naruto" "well wear only a minutes' walk away" after walking for a minute the pair finally get to Kushina's house "hey Naruto" "yeah?" "why are there to dead ninja over there" "my mum probably killed them" causing hinata to turn around quickly with a worried expression "don't worry they attack her it happens every once and a while they attack my mum for one reason or another but rest assured 92% time there the bad guys" "and the other 7%" Naruto stopped as he opened the door looked over his shoulder grinned and said "that doesn't happen often" continuing into the house "hey mom im home" he yelled "who your friend" she yelled back from the kitchen "come on she's in the kitchen" walking into the kitchen, Kushina turned around to Naruto "oh Naruto looks like you got a friend there" causing Naruto and hinata to blush making Kushina smile "don't worry you two im good at keeping secrets" tapping the side of her nose making them smile "anyway who is your little friend?" "oh yeah this is hinata hyuuga she was supposed to walk half way with me but the snow appeared out of the blue so we had go hear I hope it's okay" "well what else am I supposed to do now I made you two hot water bottles and I think I can get you some of my old clothes hinata" "oh thank you ms. uzimaki" said hinata gratefully "no problem" Kushina happily replied "anyway Naruto do you want to get changed to" he nodded and ran off into his bedroom his beloved bedroom, see in his apartment Naruto bedroom was just a bed a closet a bad TV and a room hear he has nice bed, an awesome TV as well as closet and a PlayStation 3 getting changed he chucked his wet, damp and snow covered clothes into a basket by the washing machine and sat down in the living room and began to watch the TV meanwhile Kushina gave hinata two sets of clothes for the next two days "heir you go they should last you the next two days once you got something on chuck the old one in the wash basket by the washing machine oh and by the way your bedroom is next to naruto's hope you don't mind tan walls it's pretty bland but that's the best I've got on such short notice" "it's ok ms. Uzimaki" as she walked of "oh and one last thing" causing hinata to turn around "it's Kushina, hinata" Kushina said as she smiled hinata responded with a smile and a nod and left, entering the room she placed the clothes on the bed and closed the door removing her clothes and bra followed by her pants she grabbed a pair of black pants and a bra, she then put on a white and lavender shirt followed by a lavender and grey pair of jogger trousers taking the wet clothes she dumped them in the basket, then joined Naruto who was watching TV they both watched TV late into the night and fell asleep a couple minutes after finishing a TV show, Kushina saw them after finishing her training getting a blanket and putting it around them she tiptoed to bed after closing the door with smile on her face "oh Naruto your growing up so fast and you look so much like your father" she whispered out aloud.

-In naruto's dream world-

"Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Naruto yelled jokingly to Tsubaki, Tsubaki had grown in the last three years after sprouting her fifth tail she soon developed more powerful jutsu which she taught to Naruto she also showed him jutsu he had never seen before like red wrath rasengan which was a red chakra powered rasengan and the tailed beast ball she also became very affectionate for him as well and even took some of his habits and looks including whisker marks on her face, "Naruto?" "Yeah" "this girl, hinata do you love her" "im starting to why" "it's just that she doesn't know the family secret what if she marries you and then find out you have the daughter of the nine tailed fox inside of" she said with upset look "don't worry I will explain it to hair when I know this is legit" "LEGIT?!" yelled Tsubaki "I think this fucking pretty legit she been admiring and wanting to know for years now I you have the arrogance to think she understands if turn her down!" she continue to bark "well" "WELL WHAT!?" she shouted "you can't argue with the fact she loves you Naruto besides I know you like her more than you say!" she said "oh yeah how!?" Naruto responded and in response Tsubaki put hands out in front of her tilted her head and looked up as if tell him that he's an idiot "what does that mean!?" Naruto yelled in response "well then let's count the signs first you responded in denial which you wouldn't have done, because you most likely just would have just yelled no or would have just walked away but I could tell in you facial expression you ware legitimately angry, second you been giving her hug in your sleep" "wait what I have not!" "Yes you have look" putting her hands to his head she projected the image of them asleep on the couch with his arms around her stomach and the blanket on them into is mind "well…Uh...That's fake" he said intimidated "don't worry my little Naruto you secret is safe with me" she said as she gave him hug with a smile on her face making Naruto smile as well "oh yeah and third I can read thoughts and watch your memories that's the big one" she said sarcastically continuing to hug him "okay think it's time to wake now it's almost sunrise" she responded.

End of chapter

An: so yeah I tried really to make sure this part didn't feel like naruXhina just a progression of the story next couple of chapter will have lemons so you can skip them just note that hinata gets part of nine tails and Tsubaki grows a sixth tail (which is a sort of lemon) oh yeah don't forgot to leave a review please.


	4. Chapter 4 Hinata's corruption

AN: Hope you guys enjoy

It was Saturday night Kushina was washing the dishes, hinata was sleeping on the couch and Naruto was of training with Tsubaki out in the forest when Kushina got an idea "if this is Naruto's girlfriend I could I always give her some of the nine tail's chakra yeah that way she could never die in combat and Naruto would not have to go throw the gilt"

-Later that night-everything was quite, everything was peaceful hinata was still up struggling to sleep when Kushina knocked on the door "yeah" said hinata as she opened the door but their was no one there instead a arrow within on the floor following it there was second and third following them to the kitchen and then outside wear it was very cold following them "this was a dumb idea to go out into the snow in my jimjams" there after following four more found an entrance to a basement continuing down the stairs the doors closed behind her causing her to turn around but soon was relived continuing the final arrow there was door opening it she entered the room inside the was room made out of mostly cobblestone there was a table in the corner with multiple candles and a book and a second door trying to open the door, she began to look at the book there she noted that it had the uzimaki clan symbol on it as she began to read about the nine tails fox and the jinchuriki reading she read the list of hosts mito uzimaki, Kushina uzimaki making her eyes widen and Naruto uzimaki causing her to take a step back "having a read there" said Kushina from behind causing Hinata to turn around suddenly "let me guess you thinking why would are clan want to control that power well…we don't however mito believed that by absorbing its chakra she could stop its evil as she got older she gave me its power and throw some incidents from ninja attacking my son I gave him my power so he could defend himself from them" in a sort of upset but still upbeat manner "I love Naruto but how do I live with him if he is constantly attacked" with concerned expression "you join him" Kushina replied "by having sex I can loosen the seal and allow myself to implant you with a small part of nine tails chakra doing so I can allow you to defend yourself and your lover, will you Hinata Hyuuga make a sacrifice to become one with the nine tailed fox" said Kushina with a seductive spark in her eyes "what sacrifice" she responded

-LEMON WARNING!-

"your virginity" responded Kushina as she approached Hinata wrapping her arms around her body and pressing Hinata's head into her breasts causing hinata to blush looking up at Kushina she felt herself begin to fell incredibly turned on at Kushina seductive eyes and tone of voice "come now the bed is waiting" making Hinata sit on a chair on the other side of the room making her watch herself undress, watching her clothes to fall to the floor she got into the bed with the white bed sheets on top of her, using her finger to create a reeling motion telling her that Hinata can join the fun quickly Hinata removed her clothes getting into bed, Kushina took charge getting on top of her she moved her hands up and down her thighs moving them up her body to her boobs there she began to squeeze them making Hinata blush and make her nipples erect, "uh yes Kushina give me more I luh luh luh love it" moaning throw the sentence "Mmmmm doesn't it feel good Hinata" she responded, Hinata just moaned in response grabbing her arm Kushina made Hinata made her put hand on thigh and the other on her left breast and told to feel them up doing so Kushina began to moan louder and loader then she thudded her head down with a seductive smile she began to move her pelvis in a humping like movement brushing her vagina against Hinata's pussy continuing to moan throw it, Hinata licked her lips and began to approach Kushina face suddenly Kushina's face lunged into her mouth curling the lips together in an passionate kiss within Kushina the nine tails who had transformed into a woman after her resurrection felt there pleasure she could her feel a bubble of her chakra to be ripped out of her being, however the pleasure from there sex made her feel so complete in ecstasy, meanwhile in reality red chakra was flowing out of Kushina making her eyes become slits and her personality more growpy as well doing so she began to fell hinata's ass checks she also began to lick the side of Hinata's neck "This well make you stronger" she said as a red chakra bubble was created in her hand similar to the red liquid that would come from the two tails form, as she placed it on hinata's stomach pushing it inside her stomach she began to reach sexual climax "I don't think I can ta ha take anymore" she moaned soon Hinata began to glow red to, her breast began to expand giving her more sexual pleasure, her butt began to feel and become bigger and she became much more taller in fact she became as tall as Kushina as well her hair began to grow long continuing to kiss Kushina, before they both cummed on each other feeling better they both fell asleep on the bed resulting in Hinata to turn back into her original form.

-End of lemon-

Author's note: just for those who skipped hinata's got the nine tails chakra next chap will be a semi-lemon about Tsubaki getting a sixth tail and Hinata's fox being born


	5. Chapter 5 Tsubaki's new tail

An: a new chapter

It was morning and Naruto had awoken from his sleep after awaking he got up, washed his face put a shirt on and headed off to the lounge as he entered he could not help but notice Kushina asleep on the coach grabbing a piece of paper he wrote on it that he was going into the forest to train and pinned it to the fridge and grabbed his stuff got the rest of himself dressed (as he only had a shirt and some boxers on) and continued into the forest.

After sometime he made it into the forest he then began to do his standard warm ups, he then began to train using the rasengan and shadow clone jutsu after six hours he began to fall asleep it only took 10 minutes to collapse causing him to fall into his dream realm, waking up inside he walked down the familiar corridor across the bridge and to Tsubaki she was laying down on floor when she heard him come in smiling she got up turned around to the blond haired boy "how you doing, boy you look pretty beat up there Naruto" she said concerned "ha don't worry about me Tsubaki I just trained myself to sleep that's all" he said with a smile on his face "yeah well it's every weekend recently, you're going to kill yourself if you don't stop" she said with a upset tone in her voice continuing to chat they talked about what has happened recently "hey um Naruto" she said "yeah what is it Tsubaki" Naruto said confused "you know hinata, well I think Kushina gave her some of the nine tails chakra I mean we know Kushina she wouldn't force her to do something like that im just saying that when Hinata tells you about just embrace it" she said looking at the floor before looking up wear she saw Naruto with a confused face "well when she tells me she will explain why I will understand but I want to ask how do you Know?" said Naruto prolonging the last word in questioning tone "we'll because im a fragment of Kushina chakra I have telepathic connection to her nine tails chakra so I can communicate with it" she responded "wait wait WAIT! Mum has a different nine tails personality to I thought it died when I discovered you?" he questioned "first of all my dad is not a it he is a well…he" she said agitated "oh sorry" Naruto quickly cut in "second well chakra like me grew its own mind and form that's all and it's likely the same will happen to Hinata's nine tails chakra" she said quite pleased with herself "in fact my chakra is growing every second because hinata's new nine tails chakra because im absorbing all the nine tails chakra that is flowing out of her so soon I should grow a new tail but that is only possible if you leave the room because your blue chakra will cause your chakra to be sapped okay so if leave I can begin".

Leaving Naruto began to explore the realm of his dream world, meanwhile back in Tsubaki's chamber she began to feel the chakra flow into her creating a red aura around her it cancelled itself out making a shockwave around her, she fell to her knee's, the chakra still flowing inside her body caused her cloths to rip apart, she than began to breathe deeply in and out as if she was going through sexual pleasure her breast expanded as well as her thighs slightly, her nude form began to take on some more lustful features her hair turned into a new style and she grew a seal on her back with black marks moving around her neck to up onto her face and onto her checks wear they were pointing to her eyes with had started to glow "this power it's unbelievable farther thank you so much" she said seductively she began to recreate her clothes however this time she but on blue jeans and a black sport bra with a baggy red shirt causing the bra to be more visible she also made a bracelet with a red crystal on it and an new tailed began to grow out of her body causing her to moan orgasmicly, afterwards she finished by licking her lips as her eyes turned back to normal and the lines reseed into her seal as it became smaller.

Telling Naruto it was okay he came in and they continued to talk, enjoying the conversation they messed around even though Tsubaki now looked like an 23 year old she was actually 13 like Naruto, her appearance made her look like an idiot, as well looking at a 23 year old acting like 13 year is pretty weird but still Naruto didn't care in fact if anything Tsubaki was just a more childish version of his mum, she was still motherly and in fact gives Naruto a lot of her chakra during combat and was pretty much his guardian angel she gave him motherly advice and protected him, though she lost her temper fast it's not easy being calm when you're a goddess of hatred, so as time went on Naruto got his energy back said goodbye to Tsubaki and he left waking up he walked home realising he has been asleep for 2 hours he continued home wear he began to watch TV.

Woohoo finished this so yeah if your asking why was inspiration for her new outfit it was based on masane amaha from witchblade anime series just look it up which I might be making a fanfic for.


	6. Chapter 6 hinata's fox

While Naruto was asleep in the forest, hinata was asleep to now she was in a world unlike anything she had seen before she made her into a chamber wear a cage was placed in the middle as she began to walk close to it a young female form appeared from the darkness within the cage "who are you" said the stern militaristic voice as a large five tailed fox appeared from inside the cage "my name?" she said worried "yes you!" she demanded "my name is Hinata hyuuga" she responded nervously "free me!" demanded the woman "I want get free from this hell im sick of being in this warped world I demand you to free me" she commanded "what?" she murmured "what are you going to say just spit out!" she yelled "what will you do if I let you out" Hinata yelled "I will take over your body and escape and murder anyone that gets in my way" she said with smirk "then I won't!" she yelled back "what the fuck did you just say you little shit get over her let me kill you!" she barked at Hinata as she looked the floor the beast kept on yelling and screaming at her Hinata then looked up at her "if I" but was then cut off "if" she repeated but was cut of "IF I LET YOU OUT WILL YOU SPARE ME!" she yelled at the top her lungs "wow girl that was a brave thing to do or stupid ether way you have some hidden moxi I like it" said with a more rash response on the end "tell you what if you free me when your asleep I'll take control of your body then so you can enjoy the day okay" she said as if it was a good idea "well uh I guess so" she responded though confused as she looked at the lock she connected the dot and opened it.

Suddenly the door busted open, the fox revealed itself to be a blue furred creature with 5 tails the creature blue eyes wear filled with hate, suddenly the creature stopped at first Hinata was cautious to approach it but then as she got closer the creature backed down "wha what's Wong" Hinata said "you are not of the uzimaki clan how was I put inside of you only the uzimaki clan can endure the pain unless" she paused "no I am not weak she could not have survived because I was weak!" she barked to herself as she looked at the ground then suddenly she looked at Hinata with a menacing grin and soon steam began to emanate from her palm it wasn't long before she had removed all of her blue fur revealing a layer of pale skin like Hinata's skin, her long blue hair was left as she got up her face was revealed it looked like hinata's face however it had normal blue eyes with exception of the slit and the marks on her face like Naruto-kun the woman had grown quite a large pair of breasts and she had sexy looking thighs and ass then she began to create her clothes from the smoke she wore a blue sports bra and blue denim hot pants as well as a bizarre mask on her head above her face the mask was of a skull-like appearance though it had its teeth on its left side removed, on her back a seal appeared, she grew a couple more tails like Tsubaki her breast expanded and her clothes adjusted to the new size.

Afterwards she looked at hinata with a seductive smile and grabbed her pressing her breasts into Hinata tried to resist but the demon fox just kept trying after a minute Hinata stopped resisting and embraced hoping that she would let her go if she did so, however two or three minutes went by and the vixen never stopped the embrace Hinata looked up to the woman who had a seductive demeanour to her smile suddenly Hinata found her clothes had started to be pried from her body by the hands of the demon within only a minutes the girl was nude suddenly she felt a rush throw her body as the hyuuga felt he body grow into that of a sexy 18 year old as she looked up Hinata mind had changed she went from her shy and quite personality to seductive and aggressive personality the demon just nodded as suddenly her clothes disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing her nude form with just a nod the fun began.

-Lemon warning-suddenly the vixen had the hyuuga pinned to the ground she began by slowly sucking on the neck of hyuuga as the newly transformed woman did the same "mm yes" the hyuuga moaned as the demon sucked at her neck continuing to her chest licks on her chest caused the hyuuga lick her lips with excitement as she watched the vixen find her way to her breasts beginning to suck on Hinata nipples making her moan in pleasure soon it wasn't soon before the nipples wear actuary dripping with milk the demon began to drink before taking it and putting it into Hinata's mouth the woman tasted her sweet milk causing her to be filled with seductive intent soon the demon made her down to her vagina there the demon got a bit of her milk on her finger before shoving it into the vagina causing Hinata to moan in pure ecstatic wonder before the demon's tong forced its way into her vagina after a minute of licking up her juices the demon forced their lips together with mouthful of hinata's milk causing them to both digest it.

-Lemon over-

An: after a long hiatus I have returned to writing fanfic hope you enjoy o yeah and the fox was based on nel-tu from bleach and the lemon was more hard-core les stuff because I just thought that the last lemon was kinda weak


	7. Chapter 7 Kushina's battle

After the hour long intercourse the women laid atop each other nude with pools of (uh wait this isn't the lemon bit anymore woops) still they lay atop each other in bliss, Hinata began to turn into her normal state while the still half-awake demon realised she had just done it with a 13 (hah take that fappers like the lemon section but don't fap to my fanfic fap to fan art) "holy shit I just did it with a third teen year old" she yelled in her head suddenly hinata reached out to her "it's okay nobody will know what happened it in my dream world remember" she said half asleep "oh yeah I totally forgot about it huh" she said "I had sex with you yet I don't know your name" replied Hinata "oh yes my name we'll I guess it has to be something cool liiiiiiiiiiike" she prolonged the end as she thought "frostbite or or violet" she said with a pleased expression on her face "violet huh that's nice" she said as she slipped into deep sleep soon the girl woke up in reality she felt different as if she was much more stronger as she continued down the hall way she sensed her father's chakra nearby and neji's chakra as well as multiple other chakra sources activating her byakugan she saw multiple members of her clan with pitchforks and touches as well as her farther leading them to the house, she ran to Kushina and told her that there coming to kill her and take her or even murder Naruto!

They wear getting close no doubt about it you could hear there chants nearby "kill the witch save the hyuuga, kill the bitch save the innocent, kill the uzimaki's save the girl, kill the scum save the pure" they chanted in the distance as they got closer Kushina told Hinata to go inside while Kushina talked to them doing so she went into the basement, it wasn't long before they appeared they instantly saw her and began to charge her as the came close to her they wear suddenly propelled backwards with a snap of her fingers "okay what's going on you guys, why are you attacking my house" she sternly "you have kidnapped the daughter of are leader" one of them said aggressively "YEAH!" roared the crowd "hmm we'll I don't have her so what do you want" she replied "we know you have her we have seen her with are byakugan" said a stern voice from the back suddenly they moved to the side to reveal Hinata's father "we'll then do you sense her chakra" she said sarcastically it was only then they could sense the chakra that was around the area at first they could not sense anyone other than Kushina as her red and blue chakra dwarfed anyone's but soon they noticed a chakra presence deep in the forest and one underground however it couldn't be Hinata's chakra it was too big and strong to hinata's power plus it didn't feel like hinata chakra since hers was calm but this chakra was aggressive "she must be hiding her that witch" one them yelled "yeah!" roared some of them, others just mumbled and yelled insults such as "witch", "whore" and "bitch" soon the crowd turned violent as some them attacked Kushina with kunai however as they launched their kunai towards her they wear deflected by her hands as if she was a super human, the kunai wear deflected and slammed their way into the organs of four other clan members killing them, seeing this they all became angry and launched themselves at her however Kushina just snapped her fingers and they wear shot into the air dispersing crashing into the ground, trees, the rocks and each other but then unknown to her one of the ninjas as we'll as neji went round back to investigate the power underground, as they found the entrance they could feel a power of ultimate depth soon they found themselves in a room looking around the room they saw Hinata and approached her "come with us Hinata the uzimaki witch wants to kill you!" as he grabbed her arm "no she doesn't they storm blocked are way back into town so I had to stay heir" she said almost insultingly "don't talk to me like that!" he snapped but afterwards went silent "im sorry" he continued "but ether way we must return home" he said instructing her to come with him she did so but as they got to the exit Hinata asked neji something "why do you think naru-chan's mother is a witch" she asked "because she holds the power of the nine tails fox inside her we discovered throw some hidden documents in lord sarutobi archives about it, and it revealed it was true which probably means Naruto is evil to" suddenly before he knew what he said hinata slugged him across the face causing him to be shot out throw the exit and crashing throw the door "lady Hinata what has gotten into you" asked the other ninja concerned "he insulted Naruto nobody does that" she responded uncharacteristically cold "it was that witch she did something to you!" he said rather radically, Hinata looked at the ninja with a cold and icy stare " Kushina uzimaki is not a witch she took me in after I could of died she helped me get to know Naruto and now you dare come to me and threaten her, how dare" but she was cut off as kunai was thrown at her by the barely copping neji, Hinata dodged it and turned towards neji with a kunai in her hand "lady Hinata you shouldn't do this" he said as he put his hand or her shoulder suddenly Hinata's kunai was dripping blood suddenly neji watched in horror as the ninja behind hinata stomach organs fell out of his body falling over dead neji did the smart thing and ran but suddenly her felt his leg be cut of high velocity thrown kunai "AH FUCK SHIT FUUUCK" he screamed in agony "for years now neji have called me a weakling, that I should not be of the main branch now I can finally cause you the pain you have caused me with for years" she said coldly towering over him with intensely blue chakra aura her pale features eye turned from a pale lavender to an intense purple, her finger nails pointed themselves into claws picking neji up by the throat he felt nothing suddenly before he noticed the blood covering his and Hinata's face as he fell to the ground the hole in his chest just kept on bleeding, she left as he bled out and died turning back to normal she made her way into the house throw the back door.

Meanwhile Naruto was returning home from the forest he felt the chakra of Kushina which was sending a distress signal telling Naruto to help Hinata, meanwhile Kushina watched as the ninja watched as they continued to attack them with kunai, ninjutsu and a variety of other attacked deflecting them and returning blows the leader of the hyuuga looked at them with dismissive approach all he wanted is to get her back so he could scold her and save from this supposed evil activating his byakugan he attacked Kushina with 64 palms but she just blocked every move before kicking him in the stomach wounding his organs "really didn't want to hurt you since your Hinata's father still" she paused "I want a good fight" she said seductively as she picking him up by his neck suddenly he disappeared with a smoke bomb leaping out of the trees the hyuuga sent 10 kunai into the smog but within seconds they wear sent back towards him avoiding them he was caught off guard, long enough for the woman to slam both her hands into his torso causing him to crash into the ground.

Naruto had finally arrived he could see his mum fighting them but knew he could not intervene going inside through the back he found Hinata watching the fight joining with her "what should we do Naru-chan!" Hinata said upset as she looked at him desperately "we should flee my mum can handle this trust me she is perfect with her abilities" as they packed there things Naruto and Hinata could hear the sound of clashing kunai, fists and yells with their stuff ready they however something was worrying Hinata that Naruto didn't pick up on Kushina….was losing some how she was losing chakra as they left they could see why her hands wear smouldering she kept on using the Rasengan tons of times as Kushina was distracted with Naruto and Hinata she felt a sudden shock of pain, a sword had been lunged into her stomach, as Naruto watched in horror he landed on his feet as an red aura covered his body hinata knew something to do with the nine tails chakra grabbing Kushina's body she said she will heal her, she and Kushina travelled into the forest the red chakra flowed over Naruto's body within Naruto's dream world Tsubaki stood up and began to smile seductively at the sleeping Naruto a rising from the water surrounding the cage, she kissed him on the lips causing her chakra to flow into him.

An: awesome finally done this all you guys and girls reward for 800 views Woohoo so yeah next chap will be about Tsubaki taking control of Naruto turning him into her temporally and him kicking the crap out of hinata's dad.


	8. Chapter 8 A startling transformation

It was getting dark in Konoha and the concerned Hinata was making her way across the village forest in high pursuit wear four high class ninja. Hinata would have loved to take them out but she had kunai and she had expanded all of Kushina's kunai as well to make matters worse having to hold Kushina meant she one couldn't use hand signs second she couldn't heal Kushina meanwhile Naruto red aura was getting stronger and stronger as every moment passed, the child's body was being ripped apart bit by bit skin tearing, teeth fracturing, flesh burning, clothes shredding as his hate burned bright with rage his blood boiled the red chakra around him caused his body to burn and eat away at his body like fire created out of chakra causing his body to spontaneously combust into flames of a unearthly red yet he did not flinch, he did not move, he did not shift his position on bit.

Meanwhile in naruto's dream like reality, Tsubaki was growing her last couple of tails her body was throbbing in pleasure as her power grew doing so the woman crew a red aura of chakra swirling around the vixen the demonic chakra continued to ignite her flame of devious intent trying to resist she heard a familiar voice "my daughter" the deep and demonic voice boomed "farther I though wear dead!" she said alarmed "no my daughter do not forget that I said my power lies within your tails when you got your final tail my influence was complete my spiritual impact increased and I could be reborn" he said with already smug yet menacing voice becoming even more so "spiritual impact?" she questioned "it a distinct effect of my chakra constantly being exposed to it causes my elements of personality and even power to seep into a person or area if it becomes big enough I can use it to recreate myself no I have recreated myself in you so I can give my power to you and make you the next nine tails" he responded in almighty tone "make me the nine tails?" she still questioned "if I give you my power then you become more hateful but also the most powerful tailed beast my chakra is fading so make your chose soon" he forcefully boomed, "fine" she responded "THEN TAKE MY POWER TSUBAKI AND BECOME MY SUCSESSOR AS THE NINE TAILED FOX!" he yelled in his booming demonic voice.

The power surged throw her ripping off her clothes and exposing her nude form the seal on her back expanded, the same marking from before appeared on the woman's body, as her mind was warped into a new form she still remembered her old self and her relationship with Naruto, but now she felt like she needed revenge for her father she hated the leaf village, mito uzimaki and almost everyone else expect Naruto, Hinata and Kushina she knew that Kushina was dying knew she had to do something and she decided to use her chakra to take control of Naruto and save her knowing her father was going to disappear soon she gave a big hug and kiss on the cheek soon her father disappeared wiping away a single tear on her left eye she continued to change her clothes into the same clothes as Tsunade she continued to send a massive shock wave out that was soon to change the fate of Konoha.

As the shockwave blasted out of Tsubaki's body it echoed its way through Naruto's dream realm it turned the walls red as it echoed it entered a room wear Naruto's chakra control system is the chakra was absorbed by it being represented by a lantern with a blue flame soon the lantern became red the writing of naruto's name had Tsubaki form etched around it to the red light on the lantern soon got out of control eventually the hole lantern was on fire Tsubaki had given him so much chakra that could have a temporary spiritual impact!

Meanwhile in reality Naruto's body was a blaze in fire powered by red chakra, his body was burning up incredibly fast yet he kept on regeneration sudden the fires died down and Naruto was encased in solid cocoon of ashes, cracks began to appear in the cocoon the crackling sound continued as they spread around the body inside Naruto body was changing into A WOMANS! The unconscious Naruto legs turned into a bigger more feminist form, his chest swelled as two large breasts appeared her hair grew longer before turning red and Naruto face Turned into Tsubaki's own Her hands turned into Tsubaki's hand and now the clothes turned into an orange sports bra with the lacing being blue and her trousers turning into a pair of leather hot pants that wear black his seal appeared and glowed red before moving to her back, Tsubaki licked her lips as her eyes widened they no longer Naruto's eyes they wear Tsubaki's now red with fury she readied her fist smashed out of the ash filled cocoon.

"What on earth" he said raising an eye brow suddenly from the smoke a red haired vixen appeared with a red chakra powered chadori in hand missing him as he dodged she spun around and turned the chadori into a tailed beast ball she fired but missed him again however a massive explosion occurred causing the force of the impact to knock the leader of the hyuuga to the ground, towering above him was Tsubaki grabbing the hyuuga she created a rasengan in her hand and drove it throw his stomach before blasting him across the forest, she looked up located hinata and her pursuers, Tsubaki killed her pursuers and instantly caught up with her "hey Hinata!" she yelled "who….who are you" she questioned "im the nine tailed fox daughter I was sealed into Naruto and im currently in control of his body temporally let's get down from hear and Heal Kushina "we'll I guess so" she responded as they landed on the ground.

AN: so yeah this is coming up to the conclusion of the story im going to have both Kushina and Hinata be turned nine tails by their demons and have Naruto be given Tsubaki chakra allowing him to turn into a girl at will with same sort appearance as the nine tails chakra mode the final fight will be with either the third hokage or fifth hokage haven't really take place.

So anyway im enjoying writing this im thinking about making a second fanfic based on this one with time skip till shippuden as well as that I hoping to make fanfic on witchblade and full metal alchemist both will be lemons or tfs hope you enjoy and don't forget to review them as well as this one I really want to know what you think thanx : ) Im a dirty basterd out (ps that's going to be ma thing)


	9. Chapter 9 Continuing the fight

It was getting dark Hinata noted to herself as she healed Kushina's wounds "just 2 minutes and she will be alright" said Hinata looking worried, Tsubaki had noted that she kept giving her weird looks every couple of minutes but she really didn't care what Naruto's "girlfriend" thought Tsubaki "hey Hinata about Naruto he's okay I think you're worried about him aren't you" "yeah" she said nervously "we'll of course you are you are His Girlfriend after all" instantly Hinata started yelling and defending herself "yeah I guess so but I don't know whether thinks so or even knows I mean whose business are you interfering with anywa mean Naruto doesn't even know I have a crush he just hasn't noticed yet" she yelled "we'll he does now" "whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" hinata bellowed confused "I just showed him what I see and heir so yeah he just saw and heard that" said Tsubaki with mischievous grin "YOU PRICK!" Hinata yelled "tut tut Hinata not like you to swear!" Tsubaki replied seductively "we'll are what did he say" Hinata suddenly stopped her aggressive tone of voice to a questioning one "we'll he still wrapping his brain around it" she said jokingly "oh I see" hinata said upset, "though I think he likes you to, I mean he said himself that he like you as a friend and that it's a growing relationship" said Tsubaki, causing Hinata to fall over and faint "Hinata, Hinata!" she yelled "o well I better finish this" said Tsubaki, as she put her hands out above Kushina "two minutes we'll that was minute ago so I better continue for the next minute".

After a minute Tsubaki had finished and stopped the healing and turned back into Naruto in a flash of red light "whuh whuh what happened guys" as he fell over asleep Hinata woke up going over to him he noticed his seal was glowing red through his clothes she also noticed that Tsubaki was healed "oh I never knew naruto could heal wound or maybe it was Tsubaki I guess I better defend the area BYAKUGAN!" in the distance she could see 3 from the left 4 from the right 5 from the front and 2 from the back rushing to hair each slightly forward from the last backwards she then summoned her chakra to her hands "64 palms whiplash" suddenly whips made out of chakra stemmed out each finger she then went into the normal pose before spinning around continuing the time a whip cut a person soon the ninja surrounding her wear nothing but mere flesh and bones "hmph serve them right those bastards" she said aggressively "huh did I just say that?" she said shocked "it must be that demon influencing me" she said not realising she was speaking out loud soon afterwards Naruto woke up "oh naru-chan you must rest" said Hinata as she got close to him as he got up, the first thing she didn't expect is Naruto kissing her on the lips causing her to faint expecting this Naruto grabbed Hinata after a while she woke up "Naruto why did you do that" she whispered "cause I love you" responded Naruto "lo-love" she repeated suddenly she fell asleep again but this time she awoke much faster Naruto was now standing over Kushina who was asleep Hinata could since more ninja but one worried her the ninja's power was huge "Naruto I think more ninja are coming we should go get out of her before they arrive" said a concerned Hinata "sure" said a smiling Naruto Kushina then woke up and Hinata repeated herself to her but this time told about the uber powerful ninja they continued but Hinata was a bit wobbly from her double faint Naruto just picked her and told her that everything was going to be fine as Naruto leapt with Hinata in his hand it reminded Kushina of the night she fell in love with minato and looking at Hinata's face she was falling for Naruto "Naruto I will make you stronger I promise" she said to herself in her head they continued to move but they wear stuck they realised wear they wear going and went into flanking positions they had no choice but to find a place to hide spotting a cave they fled inside and discovered a network of tunnels "perfect now we can lose them inside" continuing inside the tunnels they felt the presence of the other ninjas disappear believing they wear safe Kushina told Naruto to rest putting Hinata to the side "Naruto" addressed Kushina "it's okay if you want go to sleep I watch guard" she continued "thanks" he said smiling however in reality Kushina was just worrying about his power she could tell that power was Tsunade's.

Within Naruto's sleep Naruto materialized his dream world and made his way through the familiar hallways and passages, there he made his way to the cage and greeted Tsubaki with respect "Naruto?" Tsubaki questioned, "yeah what is it" Naruto replied rather rudely "im going to give you my chakra" "what why you know if you did that you will die because you went real to tart of unlike your father" said Naruto rather Angrily "no I can give you a part of my yin chakra that way you become even more powerful" she said "okay give me that power" said Naruto

Author's note: I am not going to do as many chapters as fast as I used to mostly because im getting bored of this fic don't worry I will continue this fic just it's going to take longer than I thought because mt creativity is being sucked dry I promise im gonna finish this fic it's just take longer sincerely Shouldibedoing this


End file.
